


Details, Details

by Silverfire12



Series: Ask the gay shits [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kinky af sex, M/M, Master/Pet Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vibrators, crops, love eggs, nipple vibrators, suspension play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/pseuds/Silverfire12
Summary: After Tom decides to try to give Tord a boner while his soldiers are in the room, Tord decides to get revenge. Takes place in the ask-the-gay-shits blog.





	

"If you want to act like a little slut, then I'll treat you like one..." Tord purred, his voice low and commanding. He licked his lips, grinning as the small whimper Tom let out. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me for release..." With that, Tord leaned back, much to Tom's confusion.

"Um, T-Tord?" Tom asked. "What are-"

"That's _Master_ to you, you little slut," Tord growled, cutting Tom off. Tom's eyes widened, and Tord could've sworn he saw a full body shiver pass over his fiancé. Keeping his eyes trained on Tom, Tord reached into the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of pills.

"M-Master, wh-what is that?" Tom asked as Tord fished out a few red pills. Capping the bottle, the Red Leader threw it on the nightstand. Crawling forwards, Tord thrust his hand forward.

"Take them," he commanded. Tom shivered again and nodded, grabbing the pills and swallowing them dry. "Good Kitty~" Tord purred. "Now, go into my closet and bring me the black and red box," he said. Tom nodded and scrambled off the bed, racing towards the closet.

"H-here you go, M-Master!" Tom exclaimed as he ran over to Tord, box in hand. His face was a bright red, and his breathing was uneven. It seemed like the aphrodisiacs had kicked in.

"Thank you~" Tord purred as he took the box. "You're really red," he pointed out, a teasing smirk on his face. "Maybe you should shed some layers, you know, cool off?" He suggested. Tom gulped, his face turning even more red as he backed up slightly to give Tord a better view.

He slowly grabbed the bottom of his hoodie, carefully pulling it up over his head as Tord watched. Tord licked his lips as Tom stripped, smirking as he saw just how large the bulge in Tom's boxers was.

"Mm, come here, Kitten... I have a present for you~" Tord said, pulling out a few items. Tom gulped, walking over Tord slowly.

"Y-yes, Master?" Tom asked. Tord just smiled and held up a red collar with black lace and a bow. Tom's eyes widen.

"Give me your neck," Tord commanded as he held the collar out. Tom gulped and did what he commanded. Tord carefully snapped the collar on, tightening it until it was fit snugly around his neck.

"Tsk, seems like my pet has forgotten his manners," he said as he shook his head.

"S-sorry, M-Master!" Tom said quickly. "Th-thank y-you for th-the-" Tord placed a finger over Tom's mouth.

"It's too late for that now, you little slut," Tord growled. He shoved Tom backwards, grabbing a cock ring with one hand and keeping Tom's hips down with the other. He slid the ring on, completely ignoring Tom's protests as he sat back.

"M-Master! P-please, I-I don't n-need th-" Tord cut him off by slamming their lips together.

"Did I say you could speak?" He growled as he pulled away. Tom shook his head, eyes wide. Reaching into the box again, Tord pulled out a few egg shaped devices and a bottle of lube.

"You know, you're lucky I'm nice. Most people wouldn't even lube these up before they shoved them in you, let alone stretch you," he said as he dipped his fingers into the slippery substance.

Once he deemed his fingers sufficiently lubed up, he gently nudged Tom's thighs apart and positioned himself. He glanced up at Tom, silently asking for the go ahead. Tom gave his fiancé a small nod. With a smirk, Tord shoved a finger in. Tom moaned as Tord started wiggling his finger around, the sound sending shivers down his spine.

"You like this, don't you?" Tord said as he stuck a second finger in, scissoring them apart almost instantly. He relished in the moans Tom was letting out, drinking them in as he continued to stretch Tom.

Eventually, he deemed Tom stretched enough and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed one of the eggs and started rolling it around in the lube, snickering as Tom let out a needy whine.

"Listen to you," he said as he lined one of the eggs up with Tom and turned the vibrations on. "You sound like a bitch," he growled, shoving the egg in. Tom keened as Tord shoved it right up against his prostate.

"I wonder how many I can fit in you..." he pondered as he started lubing up a second one. He kept an eye on Tom's face as he shoved another egg in. Once again, Tom let out a keen. It seemed like Tom was more than okay with this.

"Look at you, practically begging for more," Tord said as he lubed up the final egg. Tom let out a loud moan as he bucked his hips, wordlessly urging Tord to shove the egg in. Smirking, Tord thrust the egg into his fiancé.

"OH GOD!" Tom screamed, his legs involuntarily kicking out as the third egg pressed up against his prostate. Tord snickered.

"Did I say that you could speak?" He asked, drinking in the sight in front of him. Through the wiggling around, Tom managed to shake his head. "That's right. I did not," Tord said with a nod. "For disobeying me, I'm going to increase your punishment," he said as he reached into the box and pulled out two coin shaped devices.

"Now, I'm going to put these on you," Tord explained, a smirk on his face. "And then I have to set something up, so be a good boy and don't touch yourself," he said as he turned the nipple vibrators on and stuck them to Tom's nipples.

Tom let out a loud, needy moan as Tord grabbed the stuff needed for suspension play. He kept a close eye on Tom as he set everything up, ready to jump in and stop everything if Tom looked like he was in pain.

Luckily, all Tom's face displayed was pure pleasure. With the harness and everything set up, Tord grabbed a long piece of rope and stalked over to Tom. Tom looked gorgeous, his eyes were closed as he wiggled around and moaned.

"Mm... such a pretty Kitty," Tord whispered as he sat down. "Now, I'm about to tie you up, okay, Tom?" He asked, dropping the commanding attitude he had held.

"Y-y- gah, y-yes," Tom stuttered out, his face red. Tord nodded.

"Remember, if you start feeling even the slightest bit scared, tell me. I'll untie you and I'll turn everything off and we don't have to ever do this again, okay?" He said. Tom nodded shakily. "Now, where was I... oh yeah!" Tord started tying Tom up, occasionally rubbing Tom's back soothingly to let him know that he was in safe hands.

"Done," Tord said as he sat back. Tom was tied up in a position that had his legs tied to his thighs and his arms behind his back. He wasn't tied too tightly, and the knot holding everything together was a slip knot that was practically in Tom's hands in case Tom needed to untie himself.

"And now, the real fun will start," Tord purred as he picked Tom up and walked over to the harness. He quickly set Tom up, smiling as he managed to get his fiancé into the exact position he wanted. He made sure everything was stable before walking back to the box.

"You were really bad earlier, weren't you?" He asked as he grabbed a flexible, red crop. "Tell me, how many hits with my crop do you think you deserve?" He asked. Tom let out a whine, wiggling slightly as Tord approached.

"U-um, gah, t-ten?" Tom asked, his voice shaky. Tord nodded.

"Twenty is a good number," he said, purposely doubling it. "Now, I've been having trouble keeping track of numbers as of late, so how about you help me out? Count every hit I give you, and every number you miss, well, it never happened." Tord walked towards Tom's head, forcing him to look at him with the crop.

"Do you understand?" Tord asked. Tom gulped and nodded.

"Y-yes, M-Master," he said, voice quivering with barely contained excitement. Tord looked Tom's face over once more, giving him a soft kiss before walking around back. He ran his hand along Tom's back, hoping that the small action would remind him that he was still completely safe.

"I'm going to start now," Tord warned as he put the crop in his right hand. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah, 'm r-ready, M-Master..." Tom said, still writhing with pleasure. Tord nodded, took a deep breath, and swung. Tom screamed. For a second, Tord was afraid that it was a scream of pain, but he soon realized that the scream was more of a moan than a shout.

"O-one!" Tom cried out, his toes curling. Tord downright shivered as he heard this, his cock twitching with interest. So Tord hit him again. "T-two!" Tom moaned, his back arching as much as possible.

"Fuck, you sound beautiful..." Tord whispered before he hit Tom again.

"Th-three!" Tom whined, his squirming intensifying. Tord could see red marks forming on Tom's ass, and he didn't know whether or not to feel bad that he caused that, or to feel aroused because holy fuck this was better than he thought possible.

"Sh-shit, uh, f-four!" Tom stuttered out as Tord hit him again. Tord shivered again, accidentally hitting Tom harder than he meant to. "F-five!" Tord hit him again. "S-siiiiix!"

"S-seven!" Tom screeched as Tord hit him again. The screams were getting louder and it seemed like Tom was getting tired.

"E-eight!" Tom wailed, fingers digging into his palms. Tord hit him again, much softer this time. "N-niiine!" He cried out. Tord hit him again. "T-teeeeeen!" Tom sobbed. "P-please! S-stop! N-no more!" Tord cursed mentally, dropping the crop and gently rubbing the marks.

"Shh... we're done," Tord said as he walked in front of Tom and crouched down, looking him in the eyes. "Do you want to stop now?" He asked as he gently brushed Tom's tears away. He was prepared to stop, but to his surprise, Tom shook his head.

"N-no," he said, subconsciously leaning into the touch. "J-just... g-give me a m-minute..." he whimpered. Biting his lip, Tord nodded. He walked over to the box and turned all the vibrators off, giving Tom the chance to recover.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to continue this?" He asked as he went back to crouching in front of Tom. Panting heavily, Tom nodded.

"Y-yeah..." he said. "I-I l-like th-this..." Tord nodded and kissed him softly, gently stroking his cheeks. "S-sorry..." Tord shook his head.

"There's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, my elskede," he said. "Don't ever be ashamed because you can't handle something. I want you to feel as good as you can," he explained. Tom nodded softly before the room fell silent.

"I-I'm ready to start back up again... Master..." Tom whispered. Tord gave him a kiss before walking back to the box and turning everything back on. Tom keened as the sensations started assaulting him again.

"Fuck it, I'm done with waiting," Tord growled, assuming the role off Master once again. Unzipping his jeans, he shimmied out of both them and his boxers before approaching Tom's face.

"Suck," he commanded, thrusting his hips forwards. Tom nodded and leaned forward, licking the head tentatively before taking Tord's member in his mouth. Tord let out a soft groan as Tom took it all, once again thanking the stars that he had no gag reflex. He pulled Tom's hair roughly when Tom didn't start moving right away, and Tom moaned.

"You little masochistic slut. You like acting like a little bitch so you can have my cock in you, huh?" He growled out as he rolled his hips forwards. Tom whimpered as he ran his tongue along the bottom of Tord's length, the action causing Tord to shudder.

"Y-you filthy whore, you like sucking me off," he hissed as he let Tom work his magic. Tom swirled his tongue along Tord's base before he swallowed, earning a gasp from Tord.

"Y-you're so fucking good..." he muttered as Tom gently licked along the sides of his cock. The movements may have been jerky, as Tom was practically writhing in pleasure still, but it was definitely good enough for Tord.

"Y-you're s-such a g-goddamn slut!" Tord growled as he started thrusting into Tom's mouth. He could feel heat starting to coil up in his stomach as Tom continued to suck him off.

"F-fuck, y-you're amazing!" He stuttered out. Tom groaned and swallowed, the action sending Tord over the edge as he gave one final thrust. He came in Tom's mouth, waves of pleasure rippling through his as Tom swallowed every single drop of cum, milking him for all he had.

"Mm, that was good, but I still don't know if you've earned a reward yet..." Tord said once he had recovered from the afterglow. "You were very naughty after all..." He let out a sigh.

"You've left me with quite the problem," he said as he started to circle Tom. "I don't know what to do with you..." Tord purred. "Should I leave you like this? Unsatisfied as I sit in bed and read?" Tom let out a whimper. "After all, I'm satisfied," he said.

"Or maybe I should return the favor," Tord said, his voice taking on the tone that Tom loved so much. The effect was immediate, with Tom shivering. Well, it looked like he shivered. It wasn't exactly easy to tell with how much he was squirming.

"I could just leave the ring on and suck you off," Tord suggested, earning another whimper. "Or I could just pound into you, thrusting in and out as you beg for me to go even faster..." Tom actually moaned at this.

"Oh? Do you like the idea of me fucking you senseless?" Tord asked as he leaned down, lips brushing against Tom's ear. "Do you like the idea of me making you scream?" He whispered, nipping at Tom's earlobe. Tom moaned and nodded.

"You want me to destroy you, don't you?" Tord said as he leaned back. "You want me inside of you," he said as he walked around to Tom's hips and crouched down. "Look at this. You're such a needy pet," he purred as he stared at Tom's cock.

"Maybe I should help~" he purred as he grabbed Tom's dick. Tom let out a loud moan as Tord started jacking him off, occasionally swirling his thumb around the tip of Tom's cock.

"God, you sound like a whore," he said as he continued his ministrations, absolutely loving the sounds he was getting from Tom. Tom whined and squirmed, toes curling as he tried to buck his hips forwards.

"Honestly, you act so tough, but you just want me to put you in your place," Tord continued as he twisted his hand slightly, earning a shout. "You want me to treat you like the little slut you are!" He exclaimed as he flicked his wrist, earning a moan.

"That's all you are, isn't it?" He asked as he thumbed the head of Tom's member. "A filthy little whore who wants his Master's dick," he said as he let go of Tom's length, earning a needy whine.

"Tell you what. I'm feeling nice today," Tord said as he backed up and looked down at Tom. "I'll fuck you senseless, but I'm going to need some convincing that you really want this." Tom let out a whine. "Beg for me. Beg for me like the filthy wore you are. Beg for me like the slut you love acting like."

"M-Master, please!" Tom begged as he squirmed. Tord rolled his eyes.

"That was pathetic," he said.

"M-Master, please! I-I need you inside me!" Tom cried out.

"I've seen dogs who can beg better," Tord said.

"M-Master! I'm a l-little slut who, gah, n-needs you to f-fuck me!" Tom moaned, back arching. Tord nodded slightly.

"Better," he said.

"M-Master!" Tom whined. "I'm j-just a filthy wh-whore who n-needs you inside of me!"

"Seriously? This is all you can do?" Tord asked.

"P-please, Master! Fuck me s-senseless, gah, like the b-bitch that I am!" Tom moaned as he writhed in pleasure. Tord stood up and walked over to the bed.

"You are a bitch, but I don't think you really want this," he said. Tom let out a frustrated whine.

"M-Master! I n-need you to f-fill me up!" He screamed. Tord nodded.

"Now we're getting somewhere," he said as he slipped out of his t-shirt and hoodie before grabbing the lube.

"P-please, Master! Stretch me with your c-cock! Y-you're the only one who can satisfy me!" Tom moaned.

"You're damn right I am," Tord growled as he started lubing up his member.

"I-I'm your f-filthy slut a-and I need you t-to pound into me!" Tom cried. Tord nodded.

"You're almost there, but I think I need more convincing," he said.

"M-Master, p-please! I n-need your cock inside me! I'm y-you're horny, little slut who n-needs to be punished!" Tom exclaimed as he wiggled around.

"More~" Tord purred. Tom let out a frustrated sob.

"M-MASTER! I N-NEED YOUR HOT, THROBBING, C-COCK INSIDE OF ME! I N-NEED YOU TO FUCK M-ME SO HARD, I CAN'T WALK! I N-NEED YOU TO FILL ME UP! I'M JUST A FILTHY L-LITTLE MASOCHISTIC SLUT WHO N-NEEDS TO BE PUT IN HIS PLACE BY HIS M-MASTER! I NEED YOUR HARD, THICK COCK IN ME!" Tom screamed as tears started to run down his face. Tord blinked. He was definitely not expecting something so porn worthy.

"Good boy~" he purred as he turned the vibrators off and walked over to Tom. He quickly fished the toys out of his fiancé, letting them drop to the ground without any care. Once that was done, he quickly took Tom out if the harness and untied him, keeping his hands tied as he placed Tom on the bed.

"Okay, you little slut, let's begin!" Tord exclaimed as he flipped Tom onto his back and thrust in. Tom let out a shout of pleasure as Tord started fucking him.

"F-FUCK~!" Tom cried out as Tord set a fast pace, pounding in and out of Tom like his life depended on it. God, this felt good.

"Y-you like this, d-don't you?" Tord asked, voice wavering with pleasure. Tom just moaned and nodded. "Y-you slut!" He growled.

"Y-yes~! I-I'm your f-filthy little wh-whore~!" Tom cried out, letting out a shriek of pleasure as Tord found his prostate.

"Oh? D-did I find a g-good spot?" Tord asked teasingly as he stared slamming directly into it. Tom let out a keen as he arched his back. "L-look at you! You m-masochistic s-slut! Y-you love it when I punish you!" He growled as he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Tom's shoulder.

"Y-yes! I d-do, Master~!" Tom sobbed out as he clenched around Tord. Tord groaned as he bit into Tom's other shoulder, marking Tom as his as he started thrusting in erratically.

"Y-you filthy wh-whore!" Tord cried out as heat pooled in his stomach. With the sounds Tom was making and the way he was tensing around Tord, Tord knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"M-Master~!" Tom wailed as Tord went faster and faster.

"TOM!" With one final thrust, Tord's hips shuddered as he came, unleashing his hot load into Tom as he stilled. Tom wailed in frustration as Tord stopped moving, riding out his orgasm.

"M-Master! P-please!" Tom begged as Tord pulled out. "L-let me c-cum!" Tord looked down at Tom and nodded.

"Y-you've been a good boy," he panted as he removed the cock ring. "Cum for me." With one stroke, Tom was cumming and cumming hard. Cum splattered onto both of their chests as Tom screamed in pleasure.

Tord watching in interest as Tom rode out his orgasm, back arching and toes curling. When Tom finally finished, he slumped into the bed and stilled. Light snores started to escape the eyeless man before Tord could even ask if he was awake.

"Aw... you must be exhausted," Tord mumbled as he carefully picked Tom up.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go you nasty sinners!


End file.
